


Sea Beasts and Mortal Men

by Wasabee



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Mermaids, Oneshot, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: What had been a lesuirely swim through the sea had turned into an adventure as something catches your interest...





	Sea Beasts and Mortal Men

Silhouetted against the setting sun, the beast surged on. It left behind it a cascade of flame coloured waves with each stroke of its many fins and yet this magnificent beast, so powerful in its size and stature – had been tamed. On its back it bore the company of a hundred or so men…and there wasn’t just a lone beast, but a whole pod, school – pack…there was no way to describe such a group. Maybe they formed a tribe like your own family did but whatever they were, there was no denying they were the ones she’d told you to stay away from…

“Jörmungandr’s mortal kin.”

Sunset had long passed and the you’d followed the beasts to where they slept along the shore, the men that had ridden upon its back taking to the land. They occupied their upright dens, all except one: a lone man still residing on the back of a lone beast. You’d done your best not be seen by them but there was only one of them, curiosity getting the better of you – her warnings echoing through your mind and yet you still swam to the beast. Silent beneath the cover of the water. You just wanted a closer look – a chance to talk to the stranger. A tails length from the beast you marvelled from the watery depths…with a flick of the tail, you reached out, propelling yourself cautiously towards it. You skimmed the pads of your finger against its skin, the rough surface nothing like the smooth feel of its strange scales like you’d expected…poking your nose from the water you gazed up at its head. Its stern expression struck fear into your heart and yet, as you stroked its chest it didn’t seem to want to harm you. It had a beautiful tranquillity about it now that it rest…to think something so menacing could be so kind – you didn’t think it was even possible and yet, if that was the case then…maybe the men your kin so warned you about weren’t so bad after all…you slipped around the beasts side, fingers exposed to the air as you found a groove in its side. With that, you cautiously slipped yourself from the water, as silent as the sea bed. 

The sight you were greeted with startled you to say the least, the blonde haired figure sat within your reach was covered by a thick white pelt – but it was obvious he was no man…he looked like a young boy, your curiosity turning to excitement at the thought you might be of a similar age…you found yourself unconsciously reaching for him – you knew it was wrong to commune with them but he looked so peaceful…you just wanted to see his face…as your fingers were about to brush against his shoulder – you were soon disturbed. A loud crash from one of the dens caused you to yelp – falling backwards into the water in fear as a hearty laughter erupted from the land. You hung, suspended in the water, heart pounding against its bony cage. The sound had alerted the boy however to the side of the beast where you’d been only moments ago…it was too dark for him to see into the water but you could see him…you could see those soft features that bore the same cold expression that his beast did…his eyes darted left and right trying to pinpoint you. His eyes though…you could see a deep hatred within them, a fire that could melt the snow that fell upon the land. They were cold and dead yet it was that fire that was keeping them alive. It took a minute for you to shake yourself from your hypnotised state, quickly fleeing to the other side of the beast, but you kept your distance this time as you resurfaced. From the angle you were at you could see he’d rest his hand upon a blade that had been previously concealed to you. Obviously he was a warrior of sort. It didn’t make sense to you why he wouldn’t be with his kin then unless he was keeping watch of the sea – questions flooding your mind as the boy turned his attention to something else. It was another human. Your interest piqued once more as you slipped closer to the boat to listen to them speak.

“Are you sure you want to stay out here Thorfinn?” A voice asked light-heartedly.

“No, but it’s better than being in there.” Thorfinn’s voice was quite soft despite his appearance, but his response gruff.

“Suit yourself. Don’t blame me if you freeze.” The other stranger sighed, the brief interaction ending as the sound of feet crunching in the snow alerted you to their departure.

“Thorfinn…” you muttered aloud, hauling your body along the beast’s side so that you could rest your head against it. He’d spun around like the speed of light, blade drawn but you weren’t scared anymore.

“I like that name…it’s beautiful.” He didn’t say a thing, the blade safely back in its sheath as the next minute the young boy lunged for you, causing you to drop back in shock – blinking idly at him as he hung over the beast’s side. His palm was extended towards you and his cold expression had been tempered with concern.

“What are you doing?” He barked angrily. “Get out of the water – you’ll freeze to death!” 

“I’m perfectly fine Thorfinn – it’s you that’ll freeze!” You chuckled playfully, making sure he couldn’t reach you as he knit together his brows. You lift your arms from the water and beamed at him.

“It’s the air that is cold – not the sea! I do not know how you mortals cope on land.” He looked at you as if you’d lost your mind in the current…the hand he’d offered you back on the beast as he stared at you in horror.

“Are you naked?” He blurted out – quickly reiterating his previous command. “Stop playing childish games and get out of the water!” He sounded even more irritated by this point, but the only one who was being childish was him. 

“Thorfinn our kind don’t wear clothes…I’m not like you – you know, my Mother once told me how she’d seen mortal men jump off their sea beasts to come greet mermaids yet our tribe don’t communicate with mortals…if I got out of the water...could I speak with you some more?” He hesitated, the nod slowly, beckoning you towards him. You smiled merrily, drifting closer to the beast and allowing him to help you onto it, the boy’s gaze cast to the side as you got your torso over the side – his red face making you chuckle…but…he must have believed you when you said you were a mermaid as he promptly dropped you the second your tail naturally followed the rest of your body. He’d fallen back, lent against his hands as he’d stared silently at you…finding yourself quick to reassure him you meant no harm.  
You held the pelt around your frame, fins pressed against your tail as you rest against the side of the beast. Thorfinn had insisted you wear it and you didn’t mind. The air had bitten at your flesh and made you cold…although you did worry about him too.

“You’d be surprised what lurks beneath the waters of the sea Thorfinn…” you couldn’t get enough of his name, enjoying the way it rolled off your tongue, “you mortals spend far too much time on the backs of your sea beasts to explore what is beneath you…I suppose you’re not suited to it though…” you trailed off with a sigh, listening to the sound of the sea lapping against the shore. Thorfinn had tilt his head curiously, shivering violently from where he sat opposite you.

“Our sea beasts?” He echoed and you nod, fingers tracing its side.

“Yes.” You chirped. “The creatures you travel on.” He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, glancing to the beasts head then back at you.

“These aren’t beasts. They’re boats. They’re not alive.” He said simply, a fact you pressed, surprised to hear that they weren’t alive…he told you that the mortals made them and that the fins that let it glide across the water were powered by one of them. You were already learning it seemed, enjoying what little conversation you could get from Thorfinn. You told him about yourself, the mermaids – yet the mortal boy seemed distant, not nearly as excited as you. That was when he asked you something.

“Do you travel the sea a lot?” You perked up at his question – nodding merrily.

“Oh yes! I’ve been everywhere and but there’s still so many places I’m yet to go – sometimes I fear I won’t live long enough to see everything.” It was then that the young boy finally seemed to…lighten up a little bit – despite the way his whole body tensed as he lent forwards.

“Have you ever been to a place called Vinland?” He inquired rather suddenly…your grip tightened on the pelt…Vinland, you mulled the name around your head. If it was on land you probably not recall it. Places in the sea you could – even then you suspected humans and mermaids would call them by very different names. When he saw you were struggling to remember he began hastily explaining the land from memory, as if he’d been there himself – yet the wistful look in his eye told you he only yearned to go there. From the sea so many places looked a like…but the description he gave you…you could almost picture it from the calm waters of the shore. How could you have forgotten such a place?

“I remember now!” You exclaimed. “Vinland yes – that’s its name…” Thorfinn’s chest rose and fell eagerly as he stared wide-eyed at you.

“Then it’s true?” He asked. “Vinland-” 

“Yes!” You exclaimed, seeing him caught for words.

“I can take you there if you like?” You hastily added and then…the light that sparkled in his eyes faded.

“There’s something I have to do first.” He told you, tone almost venomous…you got the feeling that you shouldn’t pry, even if you wanted to.

“I understand.” You felt your heart sink…for a minute you’d been overjoyed by the idea of swimming with a mortal to some far away land. He was handsome too – most of your male kin were like…you couldn’t think of an ugly enough fish to compare them all to, but you were infatuated with Thorfinn already. It made you wonder if all mortal men looked as handsome as he. You cast a glance over your shoulder at the water, the waves beckoning you in the distance. A light pink dusted your cheeks and you turned to him with a hopeful smile.

“I must return home soon…” you sighed, unable to meet his gaze, “but there is one thing I must ask of you before I go.” 

“What is it?” 

“I swim with some many creatures but I’ve never swam beside a mortal before…it’d be a great honour if you’d accompany me into the depths.” He sat up straight, lent back and showing he was clearly opposed to the idea.

“I couldn’t do that – you said so yourself, we’re not made for the sea…” he trailed off, eyeing you warily, “I don’t trust you either.” 

“You wouldn’t have to worry about that Thorfinn – I can help you to swim and breathe beneath the water…and I mean you no harm…I just wish to swim with you.” He contemplated it momentarily – his attention diverted to the dens behind him and the other mortals who were hidden away, then back to you – the mermaid who sat out in the open – offering him a chance to explore the sea. He seemed frustrated, his hand on his blade as he spaced out.

“If you perceive me as a threat I’ll let you kill me…it would serve me right for going near you in the first place…” he seemed to make his mind up with this, but did not accept your statement – instead he removed the blade from his side.

“How would you help me?” He asked. “Would I still feel the cold?” 

“No…no cold…you’d be like me just…you wouldn’t have the tail…and…it has to be done by a kiss.” Words failed you as you watched him remove his tunic…he placed aside his boots too, not entirely naked but it was enough to make your heart race as you nuzzled deep into the pelt to hide your blushing face.

“A kiss?” He repeated and you nod – expecting him to change his mind with the newfound information and yet…your eyes widened as he strode forwards confidently. He took your cheeks and the next thing you knew, he’d pressed his chapped lips against yours. You’d let out a muffled whimper, tail flicking…it was only a peck, the young boy’s breath hitching momentarily as a pair of gills formed themselves just beneath his jawline…he reached for them only to hesitate, staring at his hands and the webs between his fingers…the same on his toes. In a second, you were left alone, Thorfinn having dived straight into the water...he was quite far out too when you caught up to him, having left the pelt behind since you didn’t need it anymore – even if he the helpers from you he was a strong swimmer…not nearly as good as yourself though, twirling around him as you caught up and forcing him to come to a halt and then, whilst he didn’t expect it, you kissed him again – Thorfinn left stunned as you swam off…

“Come on! There’s lots I want to show you and we don’t have much time!” And somehow…he overtook you, making you stop as you watched him go…his laughter making you smile. It was the kind of laughter you’d hear from someone who hadn’t laughed in a long, long time…a laugh that couldn’t be heard by his enemies, but one that echoed throughout the sea…  
Although, once he returned…once he set sail for England and he’d long forgotten about his dream – the sea remembered. And so did you.

“I’ll meet you again at Vinland…”


End file.
